A switching roller finger follower is used to control a valve in a valve train for an internal combustion engine. To initiate a locked mode for the finger follower, pressurized fluid is provided by a lash adjuster to a chamber in the finger follower. The pressurized fluid displaces a shuttle pin in a first direction against force applied by a resilient element to the shuttle pin. The displacement of the shuttle pin displaces a locking pin to engage the locking pin with outer arms rotatably connected to a body for the finger follower. To switch to an unlocked mode, the shuttle pin must displace in a second direction, opposite the first direction, to disengage the locking pin from the outer arms. To initiate the switch to the unlocked mode, pressure from the lash adjuster is reduced. To enable displacement of the shuttle pin by the resilient element, fluid must be drained from the chamber. However, the only path for draining the fluid is through the same opening and channel used to supply the fluid for the locking mode. Thus, the switch to the unlocked mode is delayed by resistance to the draining fluid due to back pressure in the lash adjuster.